bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/My Question To You All: No. 05
I decided to all a topic about a game we all know and love. Intro We all played and loved Bully, whether we played the original version on PlayStation 2 or the updated remix Bully: Scholarship Edition on PC, Xbox 360 or Wii. We all know that it was a masterpiece and a classic (hopefully). My Question(s) Which version of Bully ''do you have and what system is it on? What made you want to buy ''Bully ''in the first place? Do you still play it sometimes? Was the story very good in your opinion? Was the soundtrack good as well? What are your favorite mission(s) in the game? Your favorite activity or activities in the game? Favorite clique(s) in the game? Favorite teacher(s) and subject(s)? Favorite weapons(s)? Do you think Bullworth was the best setting for the game? Finally, what do you think Rockstar Games should have done to improve the story or gameplay abit? My Reply I have both versions of ''Bully. I have the original version for PlayStation 2 and the updated version on Xbox 360. I got Bully in the first place because I enjoyed the Grand Theft Auto ''series alot and I thought about trying something different from the company. The story was one of the best stories I ever paid attention to and I still play the game sometimes all because I enjoyed the story. The soundtrack was very good. There are some songs that I don't like, but I'm use to them, so it doesn't matter to me alot when I listen to them. My favorite missions in the game are Complete Mayhem, The Rumble and The Gym Is Burning. I like Complete Mayhem and The Rumble because in both missions, it's basically a riot and I love riots in games. The Gym Is Burning is also my favorite mission because I like having to be put in a life-threating situation where you have to save everyone who's also in that situation. My favorite activites in the game are the Go-Kart and Bike Races because I like to race. My favorite cliques in the game are the Greasers (they're in my favorite book, ''The Outsiders), the Townies (not so sure why) and the Bullies (they're loyal to you always after you defeat Russel in the Hole). My favorite teachers in the game are Mr. Galloway and Ms. Phillips, but my favorite subject in the game is Shop. My favorite weapons are the Spud Gun and the Super Slingshot. In my opinion, Bullworth was a very good setting. I liked how the town was divided by different boroughs, from the rich residence of Old Bullworth Vale to the ghetto of New Coventry and Blue Skies Industrial. What I think Rockstar should have done for the story was at least add a Bullies Challenge and what you had to do was to beat up the Bullies in the basement of the school and the reward was the school basement as a safehouse. I don't know what they should have done for the gameplay though. That's all I have to say. Category:Blog posts